1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a manufacturing method for a radiator and a structure thereof. In particular, this invention relates to a manufacturing method for a radiator and a structure thereof that uses the riveting technology, without using the welding process.
2. Description of the Related Art
The radiator is popularly applied to a variety of devices having a heat source, including electronic elements (such as CPU), and lamps (such as halogens lamp or LED lamp) to exhaust the heat. The radiator with cooling fins is the most popular one. FIG. 1 shows a radiator of the prior art. It uses the welding method to weld a plurality of cooling fins 13 that are disposed at equal distance in parallel on the top surface 111 of the base 11 via the welding material 12.
The function of the cooling fins 13 is to increase the cooling area. By contacting the bottom surface 112 of the base 11 with the heat source, the base absorbs the heat and rapidly conducts the heat to the surface 131 of the cooling fins 13. Thereby, the heat is exhausted.
Because the cooling fins 13 is welded on the top surface 111 of the base 11 via the solder 12 and the heat-conducting coefficient of the solder 12 is different from the heat-conducting coefficient of the base 11 and the cooling fins 13, heat-conduction loss occurs due to the solder 12 when the heat is conducted to the cooling fins 13. Therefore, the heat-conduction effect becomes worse.